quiero conocer a mi madre
by pierrot sama
Summary: Un chico misterioso llega al shibusen, solo se sabe que esta ahi para buscar a su madre y al parecer se ha encariñado mucho con chrona. Como lo tomaran maka y los demás?, como lo tomará kid? Clasificación T para groserías blasfemias palabrotas o como sea
1. Chapter 1

**titulo**

Quiero conocer a mi madre

 **Resumen**

Un chico misterioso llega al shibusen, solo se sabe que esta ahi para buscar a su madre y al parecer se ha encariñado mucho con chrona. Como lo tomaran maka y los demás?, como lo tomará kid?

 **descargo de responsabilidad o esa wea**

soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador ... como se llama.. eeehh atsushi okhubo o algo asi

quiero dedicar este fic a todos aquellos que han leido mis demas fics gracias :3

tambien a mis sempais de facebook

y a la señorita kagari sempai. tu sabes porque

quiero decir que este lo escribi primero pero no lo habia publicado ya que aun no lo termino pero es mejor que vean mi trabajo. sin mas aqui vamos

Un joven ven vestido de traje paseaba por los pasillos del shibusen. El joven shinigami se aseguraba de que todo estuviera simétrico y en perfecto orden para su padre. A sus dorados ojos todo estaba perfecto y tranquilo, ninguna señal del par de idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Ese par siempre lo arrastraban en sus estupideces y lo metían en problemas con su padre.

de repente una duda asalto su pensamiento, la misma que siempre tenía en su cabeza y siempre le atormentaba. Decidió esta vez recurrir a alguien. se acercó al salón crecent moon y toco a la puerta

x- adelante- contesto una mujer al otro lado de la puerta y el joven entro

-buenos días evans-san

\- hola ayase-kun! ya te he dicho que no me llames así me haces sentir vieja, llámame Tía maka

\- está bien...ahh *suspiro* Tia maka

\- bien ^^ por cierto ¿has visto a mark y a sakura?

\- no, la verdad vine porque yo quería hablar con usted sobre mi madre

\- tu madre. yo amaba mucho a tu madre, ella era tan dulce y tímida, era como la hermana que nunca tuve. Recuerdo una vez que ella..-

\- disculpe ... tía maka ...-tuvo que interrumpir a su "Tia " antes de que empezara a divagar con una de sus historias, no es que no le gustaran es solo que él quería resolver su duda

-si... dime

-yo quería saber cómo fue la infancia de mi madre

\- eeehh bu-bueno e-ella- la mujer empezó a llorar suavemente y a tartamudear un poco

\- querida quería decirte que... - en ese momento entro la actual death scythe al salón y vio que su esposa se encontraba llorando - amor, que ocurre?

\- n-no es nada Soul y-ya estoy bien- contesto con una tranquila sonrisa mientras aun salían lágrimas de sus ojos jade

\- discúlpenme pero creo que deberia retirarme ahora

\- está bien ayase-kun nos vemos luego- contestaron amablemente los dos adultos mientras este se disponía a irse

Bien su Tia maka era la única que se animaba a hablar de su madre y ella tampoco fue capaz de resolver su duda. no iba a preguntar a su padre pues sabía que este siempre se negaba a hablar del tema con él. Y bien como dicen por ahí si quieres algo bien hazlo tú mismo.

Ayase se dirigió a la biblioteca del shibusen para buscar libros de magia, suerte para el que en sus tiempos libres había aprendido como usarla.

Respuesta de horas de buscar en los libros de la biblioteca encontró un hechizo que podía servirle de ayuda. Y cuando se disponía a salir...

\- YAHOOO YA ESTA AQUI LA GRANDIOSISIMA SAKURA- una chica de alborotado cabello rubio y ojos azules entro azotando la puerta, llevaba puesto un traje que consistía en una camisa sin mangas gris holgada y un pantalón ancho de color negro

\- hola perra desgraciada ¿qué tanto haces? - llego también por la puerta un joven de cabello blanco y ojos verdes que vestía una chaqueta negra y unos vaqueros azules

\- nada que te interese puta barata - contesto el peli rosa de forma inexpresiva

Ante su padre y los demás ayase era un joven educado y caballeros, pero con sus amigos era otra cosa (N/A me encanta ver a dos hombres que son amigos tratarse asi xD si no les gusta métanselo por un comentario y lo cambio. es broma no lo voy a cambiar)

\- ooohh estás haciendo magia HASME INVISIBLE PARA PODER ENTRAR A LAS DUCHAS DE LOS HOMBRES CON USTEDES

-serás pervertida. ya quisiera yo poder desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra-esos comentarios de su "amiga" nada decentes siempre lo molestaban- Y YA BAJATE DE ESA MESA- grito más molesto

\- ya ya ya, que no arruinare tu preciosa mesa nenita- la rubia sacudida sus manos en señal de desinterés

\- ¿shinigami sama sabe que puedes usar magia? -pregunto tranquilamente otra vez el albino

-no, y no se lo digan a nadie

-seguramente sospecha después de la última broma que le hicimos a mi papa nyajajaja-

-ni me lo recuerdes star-sensei casi nos mata

-si pero hasta tú debes admitir que eso fue muy cool

\- bueno yo ya me voy pendejos

-espera espera ayase... ¿qué vas a hacer que no quieres invitar a tus best friends? - pregunto con insistencia su amigo mientras lo seguían

-no les incumbe. Y evans sensei los está buscando- dijo lo último mientras desaparecía por una esquina

 _galows mansión_

Bien hechizos de tiempo- dijo el pequeño shinigami mientras abria el gran libro que llevaba- a ver... veamos...

Efectivamente, encontró como crear un portal al pasado y logro realizarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el alguien llego a su puerta.

-oh tía Elizabeth no sabía que estabas en casa-respondió con cierto nerviosismo al ver a la mujer que había llegado

-tu padre sabe que puedes usar magia también?- pregunto,un poco molesta por la mension de su nombre completo

-el tampoco comparte cosas con migo-contesto un poco más serio

-de tu madre...

-asi es

-muy bien ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿cómo se conocieron?

-en una pelea en la que se querían matar

-que pensaba el de ella?

-la odiaba... al principio

-como se enamoraron mis padres?

-jmmm ni idea, cuando me di cuenta el ya no podía vivir sin ella

-por qué crees que ella lo amaba?

-porque era la única a la que no le molestaban sus malditas rabietas de simetría

-y que crees que vio el en ella?

-... que era la única que aguantaba sus rabietas de simetría?

-...

-bueno... ese es mi punto de vista-se excusó la rubia por la calidad de sus respuestas-hey espera ¿a dónde Vas? -pregunto alarmada al verlo volver a acercarse al portal

-lo siento tía liz, quiero ver a mi madre -y dicho esto se adentró allí

-bien, pero si te tardas le avisaré a donde te fuiste- y con eso la mujer también se retiró de la habitación.

Fin del primer capitulo

algo corto pero aun hay mas ... muajajajaja pronto lo subo


	2. Chapter 2

segundo capitulo

flash back

un pequeño de cinco años de ojos miel corría hacia su madre con una gran sonrisa. la mujer de largos cabellos rosados se agacho a la altura de su pequeño con los brazos extendidos a el

-mami- la llamo mientras ella lo recibía con un abrazo y lo alzaba

-como estas mi pequeño?- preguntó la mujer acariciando los igualmente rosados cabellos de su hijo, solo que este tenia tres (estúpidas y asimétricas) lineas blancas a un lado.

-mira mami, hice este dibujo para ti-dijo el pequeño extendiendo una hoja con un dibujo de el y su madre -mami te amo, eres la mejor mama del mundo, porque me quieres y me mimas mucho-

-tu padre y yo te queremos mucho mi pequeño ayase- decía la mujer con una calida y dulce sonrisa

-si pero yo te quiero mas a ti porque tu siempre estas con migo- decía el pequeño aun en los brazos de su madre

\- y estare siempre a tu lado, no lo olvides- argumento la mujer mientras lo acercaba mas a ella

-mami ¿tu mama tambien te quería tanto como tu me quieres?-pregunto inocentemente. pero su madre no respondió, escondió la mirada y lo abrazo mas fuerte

\- mami ¿como eran tus papas? ¿tambien jugaban con tigo y te daban muchos juguetes, asi como papi y tu? de seguro eras una niña muy buena y no hacías daño a nadie

la mujer lo abrazo mas fuerte y siguio sin responder. pronto el niño sintió algo en su cabeza, como húmedo... pero...

-mami? el pequeño trato de alejarse un poco de su madre y noto que esta tenia unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos

\- ma-mami? po- porque lloras?- los ojos del infante tambien empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas- perdon yo yo no que quería que estuvieras triste, no llores mami- el niño comenzó a llorar y se aferro a su madre. la mujer se calmo un poco y le sonrio a su pequeño

-no llores ayase, no es tu culpa- este la miro incrédulo aun llorando -mami esta bien ¿porque no vas jugar con sakura y su papa?

-pero son unos monos asimétricos- se quejo el niño

-quien te dijo eso?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-mi papa- ella rio un poco por lo que su hijo había dicho, aunque sabia que no estaba bien

-no le hagas caso a tu padre, recuerda que debes respetar a tus mayores además sakura es una niña muy dulce

-eso no es cierto, ella siempre me molesta- se excuso el niño

-entonces ve con mark- insistió la mujer

-no! el tambien es asimétrico - contesto el niño asustado

"menos mal no pasa tanto tiempo con su padre "- penso la mujer - "o terminara igual "

\- bueno, ire a decirle que juguemos - el niño se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y salio a buscar a su amigo.

cuando ya estaba lejos, paro de golpe y se devolvió a su casa para buscar su pelota. entro a la mansión y escucho unos sollosos entonces se asomo silenciosamente a la cocina y allí la vio, su madre volvía a llorar amargamente. quería acercarse a consolarla pero no quería que ella supiera que la estaba escuchando. se quedo observando en silencio hasta que alguien mas llego por otra entrada

era su padre a quien reconocio por su imponente figura. cuando ella noto que no estaba sola se asusto e intento huir. su padre se apresuró y la detuvo atrapandola en sus brazos.

-que ocurre?- pregunto firme pero preocupado

\- yo yo no meresco esto- ella tartamudeaba entre sollosos y se aferro mas a la túnica negra que el siempre llevava

ayase seguía observando a sus padres en silencio. su padre no dijo nada, ya sabia a que se refería su esposa con sus palabras, la abrazo y ella poco a poco se fue calmando

cuando dejo de llorar su padre le dio un tierno beso en los labios y acaricia su cabello -no vuelvas a pensar eso- su voz era seria como siempre pero en su rostro había una sonrisa tranquila. en ese momento no espero mas y salio del lugar para evitar ser visto por sus padres y no le dijo a nadie lo que había visto.

fin flash back

ahhhh- se escucho un grito y luego una una luz violeta apareció de la nada expulsando a un chico de cabello rosa

-mierda! que golpe- se sobo su cabeza y se levantó del suelo quejandose

\- bien, si mis cálculos son correctos esto debe ser un año después de la derrota del kishin asura- medito tranquilo y de golpe pareció asustado por ver su reflejo en una ventana.

\- oh dios, nadie debe ver esto- grito alarmado y señalando su cabello, después observo a todas direcciones asegurandose de que nadie lo hubiera oido y recupero la calma

-primero ocultaré mi cabello y luego ire al shibusen a buscarla- se dijo a si mismo y empezó a recorrer la ciudad mientras pensaba como ocultar su asimétrico cabello. "quizás.. un sombrero" penso y cruzo la calle entrando en una tienda

ya frente a las largas escaleras del imponente edificio y con un elegante sombrero pensó " se ve menos simétrico todo " y sin esperar mas comenzó a subir

cuando llego al octavo escalon dijo

-a la mierda- y recito un hechizo de levitación. se elevo hasta el último escalon y bajo sus pies caminando con elegancia y distinción.

recorrió los amplios pasillos buscandola con la mirada. camino y camino tratando de no llamar la atención. los pasillos estaban atestados de personas, estudiantes claro esta, al parecer era el receso. se acercó al salón crecent moon pensando en que allí tal vez estaría. habían pocas personas, observo a un chico de cabellos azules en puntas gritando pendejadas de que superaría a los dioses y a un azabache con tres lineas blancas gritando que se bajara de la mesa - que pena me dan- dijo en un susurro para si mismo. después vio a una chica de dos coletas leyendo tranquila y sonrio. a su lado estaba su compañero arma durmiendo placidamente. siguió buscando con la mirada hasta ver a una chica de cabello rosa y corto hablando muy animadamente con una castaña, lo dudo un milisegundo pero luego se dijo a si mismo "imposible, tal vez no la recuerde muy bien pero recuerdo su angelical y simétrica sonrisa además de sus hermosos ojos y todo su dulce e inocente rostro".al ver que de verdad no estaba allí se retiro en silencio y siguió por los pasillos

-ya se donde puede estar- se dijo a si mismo muy contento y corrio en direccion a la parte baja, los calabozos del shibusen

ya en los oscuros pasillos se dio cuenta de que esa parte no cambio mucho pero aun asi se veía mas lujubre y oscuro.

cuando cruzo por una esquina la vio

una muchacha de corto y asemetrico cabello rosa delgada, bestia una falda de tablones negra y una blusa mangalarga del mismo color. su mirada era triste y perdida y caminaba sola por los oscuros pasillos sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha asustada. era ella.

fin del segundo capitulo

muy cortoooo

que trolaza

descuiden subire mas


	3. Chapter 3

tercer capitulo

-ya se donde puede estar- se dijo a si mismo muy contento y corrio en direccion a la parte baja, los calabozos del shibusen

ya en los oscuros pasillos se dio cuenta de que esa parte no cambio mucho pero aun asi se veía mas lujubre y oscuro.

cuando cruzo por una esquina la vio

una muchacha de corto y asemetrico cabello rosa delgada, bestia una falda de tablones negra y una blusa mangalarga del mismo color. su mirada era triste y perdida y caminaba sola por los oscuros pasillos sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha asustada. era ella.

tuvo que contener las ganas de ir y abrazarla pues sabia que se asustaria, camino lentamente y se acerco

-hola-saludo con una sonrisa, pero ella no le respondió porque estaba asustada.

-mi nombre es ayase ¿como te llamas? -el siguió insistiendo en crear una conversación

-no se lidiar con presentarme-susurro su típica frase por lo bajo

\- ¿puedo ser tu amigo?

ella no sabia que contestar pero recordó que maka le dijo que tratara de hacer amigos asi que decidió aceptar

-me lla-llamo chrona

-quieres ir a dar un paseo con migo, chrona?

-esta bi-bien

asi ambos siguieron recorriendo los pasillos en compañia. iban muy callados asi que el decidió romper el silencio

-cuentame un poco de ti chrona ¿donde vives?

-yo-yo vivo aqui

-en serio? no lo sabia- se sorprendió porque el no conocía ese detalle. pensó en buscarla allí por algo que escucho una vez.

recordó que cuando tenia once años tuvo una discusión con su padre por una de las tantas bromas de "los idiotas ", estaba tan molesto con su padre que salio corriendo de la death room. sin saber a donde ir recorrió los pasillos y se dirigió al só í estaban los calabozos, estaba tan molesto que no le importo lo oscuro que estaba y entro en la primer puerta que encontro sin seguro. en esa celda había una pequeña cama y un escritorio con una silla. se sento en un rincón y lloro hasta quedarse dormido. unas horas después despertó al escuchar que la puerta se abria, era su tia maka. ella se acerco y se acomodo junto a el "no se como llegaste aqui pero tu madre tambien paso mucho tiempo en este lugar". esas fueron sus palabras

siguieron caminando en silencio cuando el decidió volver a hablar

-quieres saber algo de mi?- pregunto sonriendole

ella no respondió, giro su cabeza nerviosa evitando su mirada. el siguo hablando

-he venido buscando a mi madre

\- y-y co-como era ella?

-ella siempre estaba con migo y jugabamos juntos, yo era la persona mas especial para ella porque con migo no tenía miedo y me cuidaba siempre ...-el recuerdo de su infancia junto a su madre lo llenaba de alegría y casi se olvido de donde y con quien estaba.

ya pasando por la "habitacion" de chrona decidieron entrar y sentarse un rato

\- y dime chrona ¿como era tu madre?

chrona se tenso un poco ante el recuerdo de su vida junto a medusa pero sabia que esos dias habían terminado y ella ya no estaba. aunque parecía extraño que el no supiera nada de eso, todos lo sabían.

-ella fue la peor bruja que ataco el shibusen,experimento con migo y me obligo a hacer muchas cosas horribles y mate a muchas personas por ella. fue quien desperto al kishin asura con la sangre negra que ella misma creo..

el se quedo de piedra, conocía la historia del kishin y lo que ocurrió con respecto a esa bruja y al nuevo kishin pero nunca le dijeron que era su madre. ahora empezaba a comprender lo que sintió al pensar que no podía o no merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que vivió. le afecto mucho esa verdad.

\- lo siento mucho- ayase escondia la mirada con su flequillo. en ese momento no se contuvo y la abrazo llorando sobre su hombro, ella no entendía pero extrañamente se dejo llevar y le correspondio el abrazo. cuando

-chrona venimos a ver porque te tardabas tan... to

en ese momento llego maka junto con Soul y kid

fin del capitulo tres

jajajajaja y hasta ahora


	4. Chapter 4

cuarto capitulo

-chrona venimos a ver porque te tardabas tan... to

en ese momento llego maka junto con Soul y kid

los tres estaban muy sorprendidos ante la presencia de aquel desconocido

-quien eres?- se apresuró a preguntar el pelinegro de forma intimidante

\- que te importa asimetrico imbecil- contesto el pelirosa a la defensiva abrazando mas a su nueva amiga

kid se cabreo, quien era ese desconocido que se encontraba abrazando a chrona en su habitación, en su cama, y además lo llamo imbécil y asimétrico. y ¿por que le importaba que estuviese con chrona? bueno no saberlo le molesto aun mas

-etto chrona quien es tu amigo? - pregunto maka tranquila

-buenos dias mi nombre es ayase y soy amigo de chrona- se presento cortésmente mientras se levantaba de la cama para saludar a los demás

-hola mi nombre es maka, el es Soul y el es kid- maka los presento a los tres. kid no decía nada se veía muy molesto y Soul se quedo callado observando

"ese chico ayase se parece a alguien" pensaba soul

\- por que no vamos con los demás? asi conoces a nuestros amigos- maka pregunto amablemente

-tu que opinas chrona-chan? - le dedico una sonrisa con la cual no se pudo negar

chrona se levanto tambien de la cama y afirmo que iría con una pequeña sonrisa. ayase la tomo de la mano y salieron del cuarto. detrás de ellos iban Soul y maka preguntándose como ella le tenia tanta confianza y mas atrás iba un shinigami totalmente encabronado por razones que aun no terminaba de comprender ¿porque sus amigos aceptaban a ese desconocido tan fácilmente? bueno eso era normal en maka.. y en soul... pero no chrona, ella aun no terminaba de abrirse ante ellos después de tanto tiempo y con el desconocido parecía tener confianza.

mientras tanto en otro lugar del shibusen

\- ayase donde estas- gritaban un par de jóvenes por los pasillos armando gran alboroto

punto de vista de mark

 _después de ir con mi mama fuimos a buscar al marica a su casa para ver que tramaba. allí estaba su tia liz quien nos dijo que estaba en su cuarto. la sesos de mani y yo entramos y no estaba alli, pero había algo asi como un portal color morado de esos que salen en las películas a otra dimensión y sin pensarlo dos veces entramos a buscarlo. volvimos al shibusen, me siento idiota por que volvimos al mismo lugar. y aqui estamos buscando a ese cabron por todo el lugar_

tsubaki y black star pasaban tranquilamente por allí y vieron a un chico de cabello albino muy parecido a Soul y a una chica rubia gritando como locos

\- buscan a alguien? -pregunto amablemente la pelinegra con intenciones de ayudar

\- si- contestaron ambos con una sonrisa- buscamos a nuestro amigo y camarada

-como el gran dios que soy es mi deber ayudar a simples plebeyos, ¿ como es el tipo?

\- veamos ... viste un traje elegante con la insignia del shinigami como creyendose la gran cosa, tiene ojos dorados y una cara de extreñimiento el amargado ese- decía la chica

\- cara de colico- agrego el albino

\- y es su amigo?

\- si, ¿ por que lo dudan?- preguntaron ambos inocentemente

-por nada ¿acaso estan hablando de kid?

\- no, nuestro amigo es un shinigami idiota, neurótico, amargado, Gruñón, asimétrico, hijo de...

\- no, ya enserio. death the kid, el hijo de shinigami-sama- la rubia fue interrumpida por black*star, no podían haber dos personas asi en todo el universo

\- nuestro amigo se llama ayase- contesto el chico de cabello blanco y ojos jade- mi nombre es mark y la pendeja esta es sakura

\- es un placer para ustedes que me puedan conocer mis futuros fans- afirmo la rubia llamada sakura

-el placer es todo tuyo en estar en presencia del ore-sama quien superara a los dioses- saludo igual black star

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es tsubaki- saludo con una amable sonrisa

\- un minuto..- sakura arrastro a su compañero a un lugar lejano

\- estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

\- que tu tia Liz esta bien buena?

-no... bueno tambien, una vez fuimos a la playa y su traje de baño se veía...espera ese no es el punto. lo otro

-aaaahhh quieres decir que esos chicos se parecen a la tia tsubaki y a tu simio padre...

\- exacto -afirmo triunfante- PUTA VIDA .EL JODIDO AYASE HA VUELTO EN EL TIEMPO PARA REPARTIR CONDONES COMO LO PROMETIO!

flash back

estaban tres jovenes jugando dragon ball z budokai tencaichi en la sala de estar de un gran departamento cuando

\- malparido tramposo ayase!- grito una rubia muy cabreada

-cual tramposo? acepta la derrota, no es mi culpa que no sepas jugar- le respondió el joven tambien molesto

-ya callense par de idiotas, si mis padres nos oyen nos van a castigar

\- es su culpa por no saber perder- respondía el ojidorado tajante

-es tu culpa por tramposo- grito la chica tomando un costoso jarron y arrojandolo en direccion al joven. este rápidamente lo esquivo molesto.

\- por kami-sama ese era el jarron que le regalo la abuela kami a mis padres, me van a matar! - el albino estaba muy alterado- ayase tu usas magia, retrosede el tiempo para que no se rompa- suplicaba mientras lo sujetaba y sacudia por los hombros

-primero. fue culpa de ella- se deshizo del agarre- segundo, no se como retroceder en el tiempo. y tercero, si pudiera hacer eso iría al pasado y les repartiría condones a sus padres.

-jajajaja REPARALO AHORA! -grito desesperado

\- bien, pero solo lo hago porque esto podría hacerme quedar mal

fin del flash back

-no lo permitiremos- se dijeron ambos decididos y corrieron en busca de su compañero

-y a estos raros que...?- se preguntabla black*star mientras el y tsubaki seguían su camino

veinte minutos después ...

los dos compañeros vagaban por los jardines del shibusen

\- ah ya me canse de buscarlo- comento el albino con desgano

\- si yo tambien, como se atreve ese cabron a hacer que la gran sakura star tenga que buscarlo. son los pateticos mortales los que deben buscarme a mi- decía la oji celeste ya fastidiada

-busquemos algo de comer- comento el chico cool con desinterés y asi ambos se perdieron de escena

fin del cuarto capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo cinco

chrona y su nuevo amigo caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines del shibusen, por alguna extraña razon ella si podía lidiar con el

-hey chrona-chan ¿quien es tu amigo? kyajaja- grito la menor de las thompson mientras se acercaba al grupo junto con su hermana

-ohhh ya veo porque te tardabas tanto- hablo la thompson mayor con picardía

\- buenos dias, mi nombre es ayase- se presento como un caballero

detrás de ellos seguían maka y los chicos

\- valla, te pareces a kid- hablo lliz asombrada

-oigan oigan oigan- hizo un gesto de exageración con las manos- confundan ofendan discriminen ... pero no insulten

esos comentarios ofensivos solo alentaban los deseos de kid por matar al desconocido

-es cierto- contesto Soul con su pose cool- la unica diferencia es que ayase no tiene el cabello negro con las tres lineas blancas y su traje es diferente ademas la insignia de shinigami-sama la lleva al lado derecho de su chaleco. hasta sus ojos son del mismo color

era cierto que ayase usaba tambien la insignia de shinigami, era hijo del shinigami-sama actual o mas bien de su época. pero la usaba en ese lugar solo para molestar a su padre

en ese momento notaror el gran parecido y hasta los dos shinigamis tuvieron que admitir que se parecían bastante

-almenos yo me la puedo quitar- menciono el pelirosa mientras se retiraba la insignia- encambio tu sigues siendo un asimétrico imbecil- dijo esto último con un tono arrogante

-el cabron este tiene razon, soy un mounstruo, un cerdo asimétrico, una abominacion para la simetria. no meresco vivir. matenme! - gritaba kid mientras hacia uno de sus dramas y se tiraba al suelo a llorar

-OMFG! esto tengo que grabarlo xD- ayase saco su smart phone y grabo el ataque de kid- desearía poder subirlo a YouTube

-wow que es eso? - menciono la mayor de las thompson

-es mi celular

-se ve muy cool

\- y eres un técnico o un arma, ayase ?- pregunto liz tratando de cambiar de tema. como desearía tener un telefono asi

\- te gustan las jirafas? kyajajaja

-es complicado. pero se podría decir que soy un tecnico y si, me gustan las jirafas

-y de donde vienes ayase-kun? -pregunto tambien la rubia cenizo. todos querían saberlo, hasta kid se había recuperado y estaba atento a esa respuesta

\- eeehhh bueno. po-porque no vamos por algo de beber, tengo sed ¿tu que opinas chrona -chan? ¿quieres ir?

-si- contesto entuciasta lo que sorprendió a sus amigos

en ese momento ragnarock salio de su espalda

\- hey chrona baka tengo hambre, y quien es este idiotas

en ese momento ayase se quedo estático, parecía que hubiera visto a un fantasma. entraría en pánico en cualquier momento

-y tu que me vez- le grito ragnarock en la cara. y con eso fue suficiente, ayase mostraba terror absoluto y de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas.

corrió lejos y se escondio detrás de un árbol, allí se desplomó en el suelo y sollosaba mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. cierto ninja peliazul y su compañera observaron toda la escena

todos se quedaron asombrados y mas aun cuando chrona se molesto con ragnarock

-ragnarock porque fuiste tan grosero. metete ahora!- hasta el mismo ragnarock se sorprendió y le hizo caso

chrona corrió y los demás la siguieron. cuando lo encontró porfin, se agacho a su altura y lo abrazo en un intento por calmarlo

-ya-ya se-se fu-fue?- el chico hablaba entre sollosos

-si, ya se fue- chrona le sonreía al estilo de tsubaki

todos los demás veían la escena enternecidos, excepto cierto shinigami obsesionado con la simetría

porque ella era tan amable con el, porque lo ayudo a calmarse de esa manera. sus armas nunca eran asi de cariñosas con el cuando se deprimida por ser asimétrico y nunca lo trataban de ese modo,y chrona y ese chico ayase ... no es que le importara mucho pero ¿ estaba celoso? pero porque de ellos. y otra vez se volvía a molestar con sigo mismo por tener esos pensamientos que lo confundían.

asi que fin del capitulo

 **nota iba a acualizar desde ayer pero no lo hice y estaba viendo kimi ni todoke**


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo seis

cuando ya parecía todo tranquilo llegaron al lugar black star y tsubaki

\- hola chicos - saludo la muy amable chica camelia. su técnico solo hizo un gesto por saludo. después ambos se quedaron observando al joven desconocido

\- hola - respondió maka por todos- el es ayase, un nuevo amigo- lo presento mientras el aludido respondió con una sonrisa cordial a modo de saludo

\- entonces tu eres el shinigami al que buscaban los locos? - pregunto black

\- no me digan que el par de tarados me siguieron hasta aqui - ayase hablaba mas para si mismo mientras se golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano

\- pero si los unicos shinigamis que conocemos son shinigami-sama y kid - razono maka - quien eres? de donde vienes? - preguntaba muy seria

antes de que el pelirosa pudiera pensar en algo el ninja pseudo dios grito

\- VIENE DE OTRA DIMENSION!

\- pe-pero black star que idioteces dices- ayase estaba muy nervioso

\- y como sabes su nombre? - hablo liz igual que maka

el no sabia que contestar, y chrona tambien estaba preocupada por escuchar una respuesta. en ese momento llegaron sus compañeros a "salvarle la patria"

\- pues porque es es el gran black star que supero a los dioses- hablo animada su "prima", para recibir un codazo de su arma por lo último que dijo

\- superara a los dioses - le susurro el ojijade. eso aun no pasaba. pues si, el padre de la rubia si "supero" a los dioses, pero esa es otra historia ( de como el gran dios de la destrucción bills-sama se dejo sobornar con la deliciosa comida y postres de tsubaki para dejar ganar a black star en un combate)

\- y quienes son ustedes? -preguntó Soul

\- somos sus compañeros y amigos del alma- contestaron los recien llegados al unísono, posicionandose a cada lado del pelirosa -

\- mi nombre es mark

-y yo soy sakura!

\- para que me siguieron? - pregunto ayase serio

\- curiosidad nada mas- contestaron al unísono.

mark se acerco q liz - hola muñeca. ¿quieres salir con este hombre cool?

-oye! esa es mi frase - hablo Soul solo para ser ignorado

\- no salgo con niños

\- vamos. eres la mujer mas sexi que he conocido

\- no

\- jajaja aceptalo eso nuuuuunca va a pasar- se burlaban sus compañeros de su amor imposible

\- jmmm - bufo maka molesta por esa situacion. odiaba a los hombres asi

\- que tal maka - le sugirió liz a su pretendiente

el oji jade se le acerco y le susurro - no me lo tomes a mal, pero esta como plan... - no termino de hablar cuando ya tenia un libro incrustado en su cráneo y todos se reían de el

\- oh miren. se parece a Soul - menciono kid sarcasticamente recordando cuando momentos atrás fue Soul quien lo comparo con ayase

\- otro kid, otro Soul. que sigue?

\- una black star - patty reía apuntando al peliceleste quien ya discutía con la ninja rubia por quien era mejor

-bien. no nos han dicho sus nombres- hablo recuperado mark señalando a sus futuros padres

-pero si ya sabe... auch- su compañera recibió un codazo para evitar que hablara

-soy maka y el es mi arma, Soul. ellas son las hermanas thompson, kid, chrona, tsubaki. y black star

\- ya nos habíamos visto antes- menciono tsubaki - les gustaría acompañarnos a tomar algo ?

\- si. tengo hambre- sakura camino desinteresada al igual que black star y los demás los siguieron

despues de eso fueron todos a la cafetería a buscar algo de comer. y confirmaron la teoría de patty al ver como black y sakura comían como animales

\- baia baia baia - se acerco el "otro Soul " a su amigo y a chrona - el hijo de papi hizo algo muy peligroso, que rebelde

\- no es tan peligroso si no interferimos demaciado. además mi padre no tiene que enterarse de esto

\- o moriremos - rio la ninja de cabello rubio

\- un niño de papi - la mayor de las thompson comento irónica y su tecnico parecía divertido

\- mira quien se burla- respondió tajante

\- yo no le tengo miedo a mi padre- siguió kid

\- yoquisierapatearalmioahora- ayase hablo rechinando sus dientes molesto

chrona noto como el ambiente se ponía pesado entre los dos de nuevo y se interpuso llamando la atención de ayase sonriendole. accion que molesto a kid. de nuevo, ¿celos? no, no podían ser celos, de ninguna manera. simplemente no le agradaba ese chico ¿ a que vino? ¿que pretende hacer? era todo muy sospechoso.

 **bueno algo corto pero asi es la vida**

 **y me demorare en actualizar pero ya he escrito bastante pero me falta un poco de intermedio y me demore porque siempre me ocupaban el pc**


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo siete

-e-etto ayase-kun. mmm me decías que bus-buscabas a tu madre.

\- si? - pregunto maka integrándose a la conversación - podemos ayudarte.

\- podrías decirnos como es, quizás la conozcamos- animo tsubaki también y los demás se interesaron

\- bueno yo...

\- ella te abandono y vienes a buscar respuestas?

-no ella...

\- la secuestraron y vienes a pedir ayuda?

\- no yo puedo...

\- esta aquí en shibusen?

-bueno ella...

\- te debe dinero?

-ESTA MUERTA! - grito exasperada la ahora última descendiente del clan de la estrella. en ese momento todos guardaron silencio

\- lo-lo siento ayase. no quise

\- descuida. iré por otro refresco - el pelirosa se levanto de su asiento tranquilo y se perdió de vista

en ese mismo momento chrona y los compañeros del joven salieron tras el a buscarlo.

\- si su madre esta muerta ¿por que la busca? - pregunto abiertamente liz mientras los demás se dejaban llevar por la intriga

\- "y por que se fue tras el"- se preguntaba en su mente molesto el chico simetría refiriéndose a la chica de cabello rosa. ¿por que molesto? ¿por que? ¿POR QUE?!

\- que no es obvio VIENE DEL FUTURO! - grito black star a los demás

\- black star eso es imposible ¿como podría alguien viajar en el tiempo?

\- con magia

en ese momento todos se miraron unos a otros y sin esperar mas salieron también en busca del chico del elegante sombrero

ayase estaba sentado en las escaleras principales del shibusen con la mirada perdida cuando llego chrona y en silencio se sentó junto a lo tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el muchacho.

sakura y mark llegaron al lugar también y cuando maka y los demás llegaron los detuvieron para no interrumpir la escena

\- mi madre era una bruja - comenzó a relatar ayase - bueno tal vez no tanto jeje , no podía ni sacar un conejo de un sombrero- reia melancólico al recordarlo

\- la extraño, ella era una persona muy buena que no tuvo una vida justa. me alegra recordar que fue feliz cuando estuvo con migo y con mi padre, y también con sus grandes amigos.

dio un largo suspiro y decidió continuar

\- a mi madre la cazo el shibusen, la locura la domino y shinigami sama en persona le asesino. el y la death scythe la mataron

sus compañeros y los demás escucharon en silencio sintiéndose tristes por la perdida del joven. todos excepto kid quien estaba concentrado viendo como chrona le abrazaba en un intento de darle consuelo

el semi azabache tenia que interrumpir esa escena tan afectiva y decidió dar su humilde opinión

\- si era una bruja merecía ser cazada por representar un peligro para todos. es claro que fue lo mejor que pudo pasar

maka y los chicos miraron a kid molestos ¿como se atrevía a decir algo asi en ese momento?

-kid por favor!

\- es la verdad, apuesto a que esa bruja hizo mucho daño para que shinigami sama la cazara el mismo y si es hijo de una bruja no podemos confiar en el

ayase se molesto por eso y mas aun cuando noto como lo último que dijo también había afectado a chrona, ella había bajado la cabeza en señal de tristeza. pero kid no vio eso y siguió atacando

\- además, ¿como es que dice ser un shinigami si su madre es una bruja? eso es algo completamente antinatural Y ASIMETRICO. las brujas y los shinigamis somos enemigos naturales.

ahora si. chrona estaba al borde de las lágrimas, si kid pansaba asi entonces el la consideraba tambien a ella como un enemigo. y ayase contra ataco

\- pedaso de idiota! como te atreves a decir semejantes estupideces. mi madre era una persona buena, tranquila, inocente, ingenua y... MALDITO PERVERTIDO ENFERMO!- grito pensando *¿como pudiste hacerle algo asi? * despues volvió a chrona

\- ¿sabes como se hacen los bebes? - le pregunto en un susurro para recibir una negación como respuesta.

\- Desgraciado pervertido corrompedor de inocentes, maldito - lloriqueaba ayase para si mismo mientras los demás solo lo observaban desconcertados

\- oye, que le pasa a tu amigo? -susurro black star al lado de sakura

\- no se- contesto la rubia de igual manera

 **y hasta ahi lo dejo porque soy bien mala muajajaja. no es que no sepa como continuar, si se, pero me da pereza escribir tanto**

 **perdon si no contesto reviews soy medio nueva en esto. lo hare pronto lo prometo**

 **¿quieren spoiler? haganmelo saber por un review y les hago spoiler... o doy avances como lo quieran ver**

 **preguntenme cosas, resolvere dudas e inquietudes la próxima** **vez**


	8. agradecimientos y spoiler

holaaaa

bueno ahora si

12 reviews estoy tan orgullosa de mi misma n.n

quiero agradecer a mis amiguis de facebook clara y gladys que me motivan a seguir con mis historias cada dia y a todos mis lectores los quiero

saludos a yukkitemaru Misaki star Rukineko 1 y KxC forever

 **yukkiteru yukitemaru taisho**

gracias jajajaja si kid esta celoso xD

asi es la mama de sakura es patty :3

vamos a estrellar a kid? no que pesar es como en esas historias cuando odias a un personaje y luego de escuchar su historia los terminas amando ... asi va a ser , bueno por la parte en la que muere chrona porque lo que dijo fue muy grosero

 **Rukineko 1**

LoL ! crees que haya una rukineko por ahi en fanfiction xD

gracias gracias gracias :D

mis lectores me motivan

 **KxC Forever**

me encanta saber que te guste muchas gracias por la iportunidad de leer mi trabajo, que emocion T-T

ya sabes sakura es hija de patty de ahi lo rubia, no lo se es que la relacion entre black star y tsubaki es tan especial y bella e increible pero no dejo de pensar que ella se ve mas grande que el. y lo se soy toda una comediante y me gusta el drama asi soy yo una pierrot mas de este circo que es la vida. me encanta que te encante y lo del fic de kid explicando de donde nacen los bebes a chrona ya se me habia ocurrido pero mi amiga clara sempai trabaja en eso y lo va a hacer lemmon porque es una pervertida de primero tal vez si haga yo mi version en un futurom ahora tengo muchos proyectos.

que ayase odia a kid? preguntemosle

pierrot: oye ayase, ¿odias a kid?

ayase: mmm no, solo me cae mal creo que no tuvimos un muy buen primer encuentro y me fasina molestarlo y hacerle bullyng, ademas estaba sentido por lo de mi madre. yo admiro y respeto mucho a mi padre. pero el cabron ese se paso con lo que dijo de mi madre y el hecho de ser bruja, pobre idiota. saludos.

pierrot: ya ves que no lo odia, solo no se llevan. se parecen mucho

y por ultimo pero no menos importante

 **Misaki Star**

como dije antes me encanta que les encante y por todos ustedes es que voy a continuar. la madre de sakura ya lo dije es patty. soul y mark tambien se parecen mucho y por eso ambos reciben sus buenos maka-chops

kid pendejo! lo se, debe cuidar sus palabras hizo sentir mal a chrona. que quien dijo lo del dinero? quien tu imaginacion quiera entre liz y... yo creo que lo dijo liz ._.

ayase ves misaki te ama

ayase: gracias señorita misaki, es un placer para mi que las lectoras de pierrot-san me aprecien *hace una reverencia

y bueno que mas... a si esta historia salio de otra idea en la cual trabajare y parecida a esta hay otra realidad en donde ayase, sakura y mark tienen hermanos para ser mas exactos ayase tiene tres hermanos, mark dos y sakura uno. ademas de que conoceran a otro chico muy asombroso y muy parecido a su padre el desquisiado disecador numero uno mas querido de death city y su madre es la death scythe mas desorientada de todo death city quien le hace competencia a zoro de one piece y ryoga de ranma 1/2 jajaja ya me entendieron, este chico es clave porque quiere a chrona como su hermana mayor y algo mas... chino precoz

en algun momento yo hare tsubakixliz

creo que subire otras historias pronto, tengo demasiadas ideas incluyendo crossovers con kuroshitsuji, ao no exorsist y vocaloid ya que aunque amo la pareja gakupoxrin nada que escribo algo de ellos

a ver... es hora de... LOS SPOILERS MUAJAJAJAJA

que quieren que les diga. despues de que kid abriera su bocota ayase quiere matarlo aunque obvio eso seria estupido pero si se van a agarrar a putazos. luego enfrentamiento entre ayase y sus compañeros contra kid maka y black star. y chrona defendera a kid

kid se encontrara cara a cara con el padre de ayase, y los dos jovenes se enteraran por boca del propio shinigami sama (el padre de ayase) como murio su madre y que fue lo que en realidad paso, parte muy triste con muuuuuucho drama y luego el shinigami adulto les cuenta a los dos jovenes de su gran amor, tanto la amo en vida y aun despues de muerta que la hacia ver como el ser mas maravilloso de la tierra. y ayase y kid se agarran a los puños infantilmente frente a el

el padre de sakura es un hombre muy asombroso y fuerte

el padre de mark sigue siendo muy cool y mark tiene una hermanita que es igualita a maka :3

y el padre de ayase es mas listo que su hijo. el hombre sabe

abra fiesta :D

y mmm mas humor

vamos en el cap 7

y yo diria que el 10 y 11 y el prologo ya estan pero falta algo de intermedio y el final

y ya no se que mas decir... adios pues


	9. Chapter 8

I am back bitches

lo lamento, habia estado estresada, ocupada, desinspirada... pero bueno

la continuacion. el el capitulo anterior... naaahh me da pereza hacerles resumen, devuelvanse un poquito.

 **capitulo ocho**

 **simétrico ocho**

-es suficiente! -anuncio mark tomando a ayase por los hombros- viejo te voy a sacar lo pendejo a cachatadas- anuncio alzando su brazo

-Noooo! - grito su técnica histérica interponiéndose - yo quiero hacerlo. es mi turno! -

en ese momento técnico y arma se pusieron a discutir dejando caer al suelo a su compañero. chrona ayudo a ayase a levantarse mientras este seguía mirando con odio a kid.

\- alto! - maka separo a mark y sakura - pelear no soluciona nada

entonces los dos jóvenes rieron a carcajadas

\- si pelear no solucionara nada no existiría el shibusen y no habrían técnicos ni armas- argumento mark

\- si! seriamos un montón de hippies apestosos e inútiles que lucharían contra las brujas y kishines con estúpidas canciones y marchas de protesta- sakura dio un extraño aporte - además el empezó - señalo acusadoramente a kid

\- y no vale la pena - contesto ayase altanero

\- no valen la pena- corrigieron mark y sakura con una sonrisa socarrona

\- acaso piensan que pueden vencernos- afirmo black star acercándose a maka - bueno, a maka cualquiera. pero creen que vencerían al ore-sama?

\- MAKA CHOP! - y black star cayo

-eso se soluciona fácil, nosotros tres contra ustedes siete - propuso el grupo de ayase - que dicen?

y con una sola mirada de sus técnicos tsubaki, Soul y las hermanas thompson se transformaron en armas.

con una sonrisa confiada, sus retadores bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y se colocaron en posicion defensiva.

\- cuando quieran - grito la rubia de traje de ninja

maka y black star corrieron hacia ellos con sus armas en alto. cuando estaban a pocos metros mark se transformo en una guadaña con la cual sakura esquivo ambos ataques poniéndose a salvo. lo intentaron de nuevo, sakura soltó en el aire a mark y con un impacto de alma ataco a maka mientras mark volvió a su forma humana protegiendo a sus dos compañeros con sus brazos hechos cuchillas. despues se convirtió en arma para ser manejado por ayase. los tres actuaban de un modo muy sincronizado.

maka, black y kid debían actuar como un equipo. ellos solo eran tres y les daban una difícil batalla. maka y black star se sentían humillados. kid, kid solo quería darle una elección a ese presumido y sus amigos.

era una sola arma para dos técnicos. pero aun asi el arma sabia luchar sola y los dos técnicos se defendían muy bien por su cuenta.

maka tomo valor y con toda su fuerza ataco a la guadaña del otro bando. black star enfrento a sakura ninja a ninja, sin armas, tsubaki observo desde lejos con preocupación.

ahora solo quedaban ayase y kid

\- que pasa. atacame con todo - reto el pelirosa

\- no tienes armas, no seria justo- alardeo el semiazabache

\- ah no? fíjate bien pendejo- en ese momento ayase saco una navaja de su bolsillo. cualquiera hubiera reido de no haber visto lo que ocurrió despues.

ayase tomo el arma blanca e hizo dos cortes en sus muñecas. de ellas salio mucha sangre la cual se oscurecio y endurecio rápidamente formando dos simétricas espadas.

chrona no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿ quien era el chico que conoció esa mañana?

kid tambien se encontraba bastante asombrado. pero ver la maldita sonrisa de ese imbécil le hacia hervir la sangre. no se contuvo y se fue directo a su adversario. utilizando sus habilidades de shinigami llego en menos de un segundo a el y le dio un codazo justo en las costillas. ayase se quejo de dolor y cayo al suelo para de inmediato tumbar a kid con su pierna haciendo que tambien cayera al suelo. levantándose rápidamente ayase empuño su espada izquierda y ataco a kid quien lo esquivo con la ayuda de patty.

a continuacion le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo caer a un par de metros. totalmente cabreado, kid se levanto y disparo a su reciente agresor quien esquivo los disparos con las espadas.

los demás ya habían acabado sus contiendas y ahora eran espectadores.

uno de los disparos se desvío y casi le da a tsubaki

\- oye rayitas. ten mas cuidado casi le das a tsubaki

los gritos de black star distraian a kid hasta hacerlo bajar la guardia por un momento. cosa que ayase aprovecho para atacar. empuño una de sus espadas mientras la otra se desvaneció en el aire y corrió hacia kid con todo. seria un golpe mortal para un humano común.

kid reacciono cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de el. no había tiempo para esquivarlo. en el último momento chrona se interpuso entre el y la espada recibiendo el golpe y cayendo ambos al suelo.

todos estaban en completo shock.

ayase cayo de rodillas completamente horrorizado. kid trato de incorporarse un poco para ver mejor. chrona lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras su sangre se derramaba y la hemorragia se hacia mas fuerte, había sido una herida muy profunda.

 **lo se**

 **un poco corto, me demore mucho, lo corte en la mejor parte, me demorare mas en actualizar... soy diabolica. ya me lo dijeron**

 **lo siento si.**

 **me falta como otro capitulo sin escribir, subo otros tres ya escritos ... final prologo y se acabo**


	10. Chapter 9

Ya llegue estúpidas *inserte meme de Esteban aquí*  
Jajaja si que me tarde lo siento Un saludo especial y un gran abrazo psicológico para kagari-sempai Gracias por tus divinos reviews

En el capítulo anterior

kid reacciono cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de el. no había tiempo para esquivarlo. en el último momento chrona se interpuso entre el y la espada recibiendo el golpe y cayendo ambos al suelo. todos estaban en completo shock. Todo paso tan rapido ayase cayo de rodillas completamente horrorizado. kid trato de incorporarse un poco para ver mejor. chrona lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras su sangre se derramaba y la hemorragia se hacia mas fuerte, había sido una herida muy profunda.

Ahora sin mas el tan esperado

 **capitulo 9**

\- veeerga el silencio fue roto por sakura quien dejo escapar una palabrota del asombro

-rápido! hay que llevarla a la enfermería - ordeno maka tratando de mantener la calma, lo cual le costaba demasiado al ver el estado de su amiga.

\- yo lo haré! - declaro ayase acercándose

\- no. lo haré yo - contesto kid mientras la abrazaba protectoramente

\- por supuesto que no idiota. fue tu culpa

\- FUE TU CULPA! - grito kid furioso mientras se levantaba con chrona en sus brazos

ambos empezaron a discutir de nuevo pero maka los callo y le ordenó a black star que la llevara el a la enfermería con el profesor stein. el ninja obedeció sus protestar ni alardear y se adelanto del grupo con la pelirosa. maka a veces de verdad causaba terror.

en cuanto todos llegaron a la enfermería stein ya estaba tratando a chrona por lo cual ninguno pudo pasar de la puerta. los minutos parecían horas y la tensión en el aire era mucha. maka no resistió mas y empezó a llorar preocupada mientras Soul intentaba consolarla. esto hizo enojar mas a los dos shinigamis presentes y continuar con sus miradas de odio

\- ustedes no deberían estar en clase? - pregunto mark tratando de romper el silencio sin pensar en lo que decía

\- yo no me iré hasta saber como esta mi amiga- menciono maka entre sollosos y los demás opinaron igual

\- aqui los que sobran son otros - menciono kid con desdén

\- y por que no te vas tu, odia brujas? - sugirió sakura al lado de su compañero quien seguía mirando a kid con odio

\- uuuuuuhhhh

despues de ese comentario la tensión se hizo mayor. un par de horas de espera y discusiones mas tarde, stein salio de la habitación.

\- doctor! digame la verdad. se va a salvar? DIGAME QUE SIIII - grito dramáticamente el chico de ojos verdes y cabello blanco aferrandose a la bata de stein

\- calmate soul - ordeno molesto tratando de quitarselo de encima

\- oiga yo estoy aqui - contesto el verdadero Soul al otro lado del pasillo

*pokerface colectivo*

\- como sea. chrona ya esta fuera de peligro, ya pueden entrar a verla

maka corrió al interior de la habitación a toda prisa seguida de Soul y los demás. ayase y su equipo se quedo atrás un momento

\- que fue todo ese drama hace rato?

\- que no se dan cuenta? si ella muere mi hermano desaparece!- volvió a gritar dramático mark sacudiendo a su compañero

-no soy tu hermano- contesto el pelirosa cortante soltandose del agarre- y mejor ya callate. entremos - igualmente si le hubieras dado a el pudiste desaparecer tambien ¿ o no? ...

\- pfff eso no lo hubiera matado

\- y ni que le hubiera dado en los huevos

cuando entraron maka estaba abrazando fuertemente a su amiga mientras sus compañeros trataban de alejarla un poco ya que la estaba lastimando. chrona aun seguía inconsciente. kid sintio el impulso acercarse pero ayase se adelanto. el pelirosa tomo asiento junto a la cama de chrona y tomo su mano. maka hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

\- de verdad... no fue mi intencion- susurro ayase dolido mientras sus compañeros compartían la pena

maka, tsubaki y las hermanas thompson compartieron una mirada de comprensión. en ese momento a kid se le ocurrió una idea para sacar a ayase del camino

\- entonces... eres un shinigami pero tu madre es una bruja ¿no es cierto? - comento casual, lo que llamo el interes del doctor stein

\- enserio? interesante- murmuro el doctor con su típica sonrisa siniestra mientras sacaba su bisturí

\- NO! NO NO NO NO NO- se puso el pelirosa a la defensiva sabiendo las intenciones de stein - si quiere disecar algo vaya busquese una rata o cualquier otro animal raro - ayase estaba a atento a cada movimiento del científico pero sabia que no debía atacarlo si no quería meterse en mas problemas.

en ese momento chrona despertó y al no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y ver que stein se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos con el bisturí, se asusto muchísimo y se apego mas al joven de ojos dorados y cabello rosa, mostrando terror absoluto.

el científico tuvo que bajar su herramienta. enserio en serio quería ver como era un shinigami y mas uno con genes de bruja, tenía tantas ganas de revisarlo, abrirlo y diseccionarlo. pero no podía resistirse a esos ojos azules que lo miraban tan vulnerables e indefensos. el había cambiado.

\- que gusto que estes mejor chrona! - maka se apresuró a abrazarla de nuevo.

chrona estuvo feliz de verlos a todos pero no pudo evitar soltar un quejido ante la fuerte muestra de cariño de su mejor amiga y se volvió a recostar en su cama porque aun estaba muy debil

\- si que nos diste un buen susto chrona - menciono Soul aligerando el ambiente

\- lo que no entiendo...- maka medito- ¿por que ragnarock no curo la herida de chrona?

\- ragnarock ha estado muy débil por lo cual tampoco sale mucho últimamente - contesto el doctor stein casual

\- y por que? - cuestionó la oji jade inquisidora colocando nervioso a su profesor

\- yo... he estadoexperimentandoconellos- contesto casi en un susurro

apesar de eso maka entendió perfectamente y se molesto - quería averiguar su capacidad para tener... descendencia -explico el científico - medusa pensó en todo. era una mujer muy inteligente

\- quiere decir que... chrona, a pesar de su sangre negra, puede tener hijos?

\- asi es. y no solo eso, sus hijos heredarian su misma habilidad como tecnico/arma. aunque aun no se como funcionaria

\- no se lidiar cone tener hijos - chrona menciono asustada. nisiquiera sabia como se hacían los bebes y tener uno propio a su cargo, no creía poder hacerlo

ante su típica declaracion los demás presentes compartieron unas cuantas risas

\- descuida, aprenderas jajaja - menciono sakura acercándose y dándole un codazo a ayase

asi volvieron a reír pero solo ellos dos y su compañero entendieron el verdadero significado del comentario. kid lo entendió de la otra forma y se molesto aun mas con los recien llegados

en ese momento llego spirit buscando a stein

\- stein shinigami sama quiere ...¿ que hacen todos aqui? ¿¡ mí makita esta herida!?- pregunto alarmado corriendo hacia su hija

\- no spirit. tuvimos un... inconveniente y chrona resulto herida, pero ya esta mejor- contesto su hija de forma monótona

\- y porque siento que hay mas de ustedes?- observo a todos en la habitación como sospechosos de un crimen. habían tres jóvenes que no reconocía y lo saludaban amablemente

\- hola - lo saludo mark con una sonrisa de retraso mental tipo bob esponja

\- eeh si, hola- respondió el señor albarn medio asustado

stein volvió a acercarse a chrona para revisar su estado y ver que se estuviera recuperando

\- el hecho de tener a ragnarock en su interior tambien hace que su metabolismo sea mas desacelerado

\- en español doc - pidió mark

\- su cuerpo se desarrolla mas lentamente que una persona común

\- ahora en castellano

\- no mames - le reprocho su técnica - hasta yo entendi

\- eso explica porque chrona es tan plana- recalcó black star sabiamente. recibiendo dos patadas en la cara, un kunai en la frente y librazo mas conocido como maka-chop

\- estúpido - susurro ayase molesto despues de retirar su pie de la cara del peli celeste

\- oye! - le reprocho sakura por golpear a black star- golpe por golpe - grito golpeando a kid

y porsupuesto ayase ni se inmuta

spirit se acerco a stein recordando a que venia y susurrandole al oído - shinigami sama nos necesita

kid y ayase se mostraron interesados al ver como los dos adultos salían de la habitación. eso fue muy sospechoso, al parecer algo estaba ocurriendo.

mark y sakura se acercaron a su amigo - pss ayase. ¿ crees que se dieron cuenta de...?

\- callense. esperemos que no

 **bueno hasta aqui. juro que no me demorare taaaanto la proxima vez que actualice. ya escribi el final y solo me falta un pedacito del capitulo 10**


	11. Chapter 10

Para kagari chan y todas las personas que lo estaban esperando. Aquí esta la continuación de mi fic mas largo y al que mas le he dedicado y no me demorare con el próximo capitulo. Lo prometo.

Capitulo ... El que Sigue ( 10?)

-chrona me siento tan mal, lo lamento mucho- se disculpo ayase volviendo a tomar su mano

\- no fue tu culpa ayase-kun

\- lo se. fue culpa de el - respondió señalando a kid quien lo fulmino con la mirada

-no! - nego chrona- fue mi culpa. porfavor no discutan mas

Chrona intento interponerse entre ellos pero no logro moverse debido a su herida la cual estaba vendada

\- Ahora deben retirarse por favor , chrona debe descansar- menciono nygus entrando en la habitación para buscar unos documentos

\- yo como que ya me estoy aburriendo aqui. al ore-sama no le gustan los lugares donde no hay mucha gente para alabar su grandeza

-el tiene razon. porque no regresan a sus clases y yo me quedo aqui cuidando de chrona - propuso ayase acomodandose en su silla

\- es cierto. vamos Soul, hay que regresar a clases.

*Soul modo depresivo que mamera volver a clase on *

-estas seguro de que la cuidaras?- pregunto Maka aun indecisa de irse o no * hay esperanza para soul

\- no hay problema

-yo quiero ir a jugar- replicó sakura como bebe

\- yo tambieeen - la secundo su arma

\- vayan si les da la gana, no soy su mami ni su niñera idiotas. yo me quedaré aqui solo con chrona

\- pensandolo bien yo tambien me quiero quedar

\- no hay necesidad kid. vuelve a tu clase, el estudio es muy importante - recalcó el pelirosa con sarcasmo y una sonrisa socarrona

\- no necesito ir a clase, insisto en que me quiero quedar

\- y yo insisto en que te vayas a la chingada

antes de que pudiera ocurrir una pelea chrona tuvo que volver a intervenir

\- n-no es ne-necesario kid-kun, yo voy a estar bien. no tienes porque sentirte responsable - mencionó lo último en un susurro triste

\- ya la oiste. te puedes ir- le dijo ayase a kid abriendo la puerta de la enfermería para el

kid salio a regañadientes del lugar seguido por sus armas. maka y tsubaki se despidieron de chrona deseandole que se mejorara y salieron rumbo a su salón de clases con los demas.

Soul y black star fueron los últimos en salir junto a mark y sakura. los cuatro llevaban una sonrisa maliciosa, no hace falta decir que tomaron otra direccion.

Antes de llegar al salón de clases kid se alejó del grupo sin que lo notaran los demas y corrió en dirección a la enfermería. Al llegar allí se quedo junto a la puerta escuchando

En el interior chrona y ayase platicaban tranquilamente. Ayase le contaba de sus tontas y peligrosas pero divertidas aventuras con sus compañeros los cuales eran sumamente idiotas, chrona disfrutaba escuchando atentamente

Luego la conversación volvió a girar en torno a ella

-dime chrona ¿eres feliz?

\- por supuesto que si- se apresuro a responder

-y que piensas de tu vida ahora?

\- estoy muy agradecida por esta oportunidad. Y se lo debo todo a maka

-se ve que la quieres mucho.¿que piensas de los demás?

\- los quiero mucho a todos. Todos han sido muy buenos con migo, y estoy muy agradecida

\- y cuentame… ¿que piensas de death?... Es decir tu compañero kid

A chrona la tomo por sorpresa la pregunta y solo atino a sonrojarse. Lo cual provocó la risa de su compañero

Del otro lado de la puerta kid solo podía pensar lo peor al no escuchar una respuesta de chrona.

-Vamos chrona, estamos solos. Puedes confiar en mi

-Bueno… el… es la persona mas impresionante que he conocido, y lo admiro mucho, el es todo lo que yo nunca sere

-Si. Un idiota sin remedio- se burlo ayase

Kid estuvo a punto de entrar a golpearlo, cuando chrona continuó

-Te equivocas. El es inteligente y muy fuerte, es muy brillante y sabe muchas cosas que yo no se. Además tambien puede lidiar con todo y siempre se ve tan bien. Y es tan atento con sus amigos. Además siempre es tan ordenado…

-¿Te refieres a su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo? Enserio eres la única que puede ver eso como algo bueno- río ayase

En el pasillo kid se sentía muy feliz por las palabras de chrona, nunca creyó que ella llegara a pensar de esa manera a cerca de el

-Chrona quiero que sepas que la vida no es fácil pero debes ser fuerte, ahora tienes a muchas personas que te quieren. Aun tienes mucho por vivir y no todo sera bueno… o justo, pero ya no estas sola. He querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo…

Ayase se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Te amo – _y te extraño a cada momento madre_

\- yo también te amo – respondió chrona sorprendiendo al joven junto a ella

En ese momento kid, quien aun seguía escuchando desde el pasillo, sintió un fuerte dolor el el pecho y una gran e inexplicable tristeza. en ese momento decidió irse , no queriendo escuchar mas.

-los amo mucho a todos- continuo chrona con una actitud entuciasta

-pero no de manera romántica- corrigió ayase – como a kid- se burlo provocando que la chica se colocara completamente roja y se cubriera la cara muy avergonzada

-no te preocupes. En algún momento todos se enteraran, incluso el, y no sera por mi. Lo juro.

\- callate – rogó la peligrosa cubriéndose con una almohada y logrando que su amigo se riera aun mas fuerte

En los pasillos, kid se dirigía a clases cuando a lo lejos vio a soul y a black estar dirigirse a la salida junto a los otros hicos con personalidades iguales. La verdad no se sentía con muchos ánimos para ir a clase, bien podría seguirlos y saber que tramaban.


	12. Hola

Hola lectores

Bueno creo que ya ha pasado mucho. Un año? Ay que emoción tan emotiva... Así que aquabemos con esto

\- que?!

Si, no mas relleno, no mas edición. Subiré lo que tengo, escrito desde hace meses y no mas, pim pum y se acabo

\- noo! Aun falta mucho por decir

Lo se, ayase quería que los lectores supieran mas... Su vida no es facil , tener que ser perfecto como su padre y cuidar su imagen, ser rechazado por la sociedad, se una aberracion de la naturaleza ,y ese tipo de cosas que son consecuencia de quienes son sus padres

Pero ya habrán otras historias y el y sus amigos volverán

Hubiera querido explicar mas pero seria alargarlo y posponerlo mas

Perdonenme si la historia ha quedado corta


	13. Chapter 11

Dos horas despues en la death room

-gracias spirit kun. aqui los espero - se despidió shinigami sama y en ese momento la imagen en el espejo se desvaneció

\- siddo kun podrías traerlo aqui- pidió amablemente al hombre de piel azul y este se fue enseguida

de vuelta en la enfermeria

\- parece que pronto acabaran las clases - menciono chrona mirando al reloj en la pared

\- no creo que te hayas perdido de mucho, despues de todo ¿que tan agradable es presenciar la disección de un animal en via de extinción? - bromeo ayase y ambos rieron un poco

en ese momento sonó la campana

\- como te sientes chrona ? quieres salir a buscar a tus amigos?

chrona asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a levantarse de la camilla. ayase la ayudo y ambos salieron de la enfermería.

caminaron por los pasillos algo transitados a causa del fin de la jornada escolar en direccion al salón. allí estaban las chicas

-chrona! -se apresuró maka a saludar a su mejor amiga- que bien que ya te sientas mejor.

despues de abrazar a la pelirosa se dirigió a su acompañante - gracias por cuidarla ayase -kun

\- fue todo un placer

-donde estan los chicos? - pregunto chrona al no ver a Soul, kid o black star. tampoco estaban los compañeros de ayase.

en ese momento la expresión de maka cambio de alegría a molestia

\- esos idiotas se fugaron de clase

\- no se preocupen demasiado. estoy seguro de que fueron influenciados por un par de imbéciles

\- pero donde estarán? - pregunto tsubaki preocupada

\- no son bebes. estarán bien - comento liz restandole importancia

\- si pero los cinco son bastante idiotas.

\- vamos a buscarlos mejor

en ese momento apareció el hombre zombie buscando al joven ayase, este no siguió sin ninguna resistencia

ayase fue a la death room porque shinigami -sama lo envío llamar

-holis holitas ayase-kun~

-buenas tardes shinigami-sama ¿solicito usted mi presencia?

-parece que no sabemos quién eres, solo sabemos que te hiciste amigo de chrona chan esta mañana y que buscas a tu madre ¿necesitas ayuda ayase-kun?

-muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero prefiero hacer las cosas yo solo. Si me disculpa buscare a mis compañeros -ayase se dispuso a retirarse

\- y no será que ya la encontraste...- shinigami-sama estiro su gran mano y le saco el sombrero dejando al descubierto su cabello

-que?! devuelvamelo! - como primera reacción se dio la vuelta y reclamo abiertamente. pero se quedo estático de la sorpresa al ver la expresión inquisidora que adquirio shinigami sama

\- ...espere. como se dio cuenta?- pregunto ahora el joven mas preocupado

\- puedo ver que tienes un gran poder, al parecer lo heredaste de ambos padres. Sentimos una presencia mágica entonces envie a spirit kun y a stein kun a jnvestigar y encontramos el portal que utilizaste para llegar hasta aqui

En ese momento llegaron stein y spirit y más atrás venia un hombre alto y musculoso vestido de ninja, la mayor parte de su cara estaba cubierta pero su cabello azul en puntas resaltaba bastante

\- ayase estas en serios problemas- el hombre misterioso hablo con voz seria

-holis black star-kun ~~~

-buenas tardes shinigami-sama- saludo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

\- y como les fue? -shinigami-sama hablo con su usual voz cantarina

\- mi makita-chan me abrazo, si me ama- hablo spirit con lágrimas de felicidad

-eso fue porque en esa época ya estas muerto- stein le recordo

-estamos muertos - aclaro molesto -y no me arruines el momento-

\- ayase, ¿sakura y mark y se encuentran con tigo?

en ese momento los mencionados tambien entraron en la death room junto con Soul, black star y kid, estos últimos venían muy molestos

-a huevo perras, triunfo el mal nyajaja- grito la chica alzando los brazos

-ayase les pateamos el culo en mortal combat - el oji jade hizo una pose de victoria y luego se dirigió a spirit- choca esos cinco viejo- alzo el brazo y spirt choco las palmas desconcertado

en ese momento ambos pararon en seco al ver al ninja adulto y se asustaron

-seguramente hicieron trampa, nadie le gana a un dios como yo- black star hablo siendo black star

-hacer trampa no es cool- Soul secundo a su amigo molesto

\- ho-hola papa, ¿que-que haces por aqui?- pregunto la rubia igual de nerviosa que su compañero

-ho-hola star sensei

Ambos estaban asustados. black star observo al hombre desconocido hasta que grito

-AJA! SI SON DEL FUTURO Y SU DIOS TENIA RAZON NYAJAJAJA-

Soul y kid se sorprendieron de la actitud de su azulado amigo

-black, vas a seguir con esa estupidez?

\- tiene razon- hablo el hombre con simpleza colocando sus manos en su nuca

-creo que no nos hemos presentado bien- hablo ayase - soy death ayase

\- soy mark evans, guadaña mortal

\- soy sakura star, ninja técnica en guadaña mortal

\- y somos el mejor grupo de elite de todo el shibusen - completo ayase con su grupo en una pose muy confiada

\- y el es mi papa el gran black star quien supero a los dioses - agrego la rubia señalando al hombre de cabello azul quien sonreía triunfante

Soul kid y black star estaban asombrados

-sakura porque no les dices tu nombre completo? - su padre le dijo intentando sonar serio

en ese momento la chica hizo un puchero y sus compañeros se reían de ella

-vamos sakura, tienes un nombre muy bonito- ayase se burlo tambien. esa era su forma de desquitarse cuando ella se burlaba porque segun sus tías el había sido concebido en la death room, algo irónico si se pensaba un poco

\- soy sakura jirafa bonita star- contesto sonrojada y avergonzada

-JAJAJAJAJA -se reían los jóvenes y tambien los adultos presentes

-QUIEN TE ESCOJIO EL NOMBRE JAJAJA -black star reia mientras sus amigos y todos en la sala se detenian para observarlo incredulos

-ohh mi querido nieto es tan lindo y se parece tanto a su padre. dime ayase-kun, ¿falta mucho para que nascas?- decía shinigami-sama mientras le revolvia el cabello con sus grandes manos

\- creo ... que si

\- que alegría me da, crei que kid nunca me iba a dar nietos. hasta llegue a pensar que era gay o que se quedaría forever alone

\- padre por favor!- grito el azabache molesto y avergonzado mientras los demás reian

-jaja gay - y después de todo ayase seguía haciéndole burla

\- bien, nos vamos- hablo el black star adulto

\- nos podemos despedir primero ¿siiiiiiii? - rogaron el albino y la rubia

\- bueno, los acompaño. fue un placer shinigami sama. stein san, spirit san, chicos - el mayor hizo una reverencia de despedida

\- hasta la próxima- mencionaron los jovenes y se dieron vuelta

y asi salieron las cuatro personas del futuro de la death room. los restantes en la habitación no terminaban de creérselo, y los tres chicos aun procesaban la información. black star rompió el silencio

\- vaaaya. soy increíblemente apuesto- menciono con falso asombro y su egocentrismo habitual

\- enserio black star? enserio? - hablaron sus amigos con expresión de * enserio eres asi de idiota*

corte de capitulo


	14. Chapter 12

despues de ese omentario, muy propio del ninja egocéntrico, se fueron siguiendo a quienes ya se habian ido. las chicas estaban en la entrada del shibusen cuando ayase y los demas fueron a despedirse

\- bueno chicas ya nos vamos. Traten de no extrañar mucho a este hombre tan cool - se despedia el joven mark

\- si claaaro- hablo maka con sarcasmo. lo que le faltaba otro idiota llamandose cool y coqueteando con todas

\- el padre de sakura ha venido por nosotros. Debemos volver a casa - hablo el joven pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a chrona

\- si con nuestros padres- bromearon sus amigos

\- adios chrona chan. Fue un placer conocerte y ser tu amigo- la abrazo despidiendose

\- gracias - la joven correspondio el abrazo feliz

\- aaaww se ven tan chiquitas e inofensivas- pensaba el hombre adulto observando a las chicas - quien diria que podrian hacer daño. son como perritos ... que te muerden y te golpean con libros de nerds

\- su idola se va nenas. Adiós

\- nos veremos. Hasta la proxima- se despidieron por fin y siguieron su camino

momentos despues llegaron los chicos

\- ya se fueron? - pregunto soul

\- si acaban de irse- contesto amable tsubaki- no creen que ese hombre, el padre de sakura, se parecia a alguien?

\- no se pero se veia muy apuesto

\- lo se liz. este dios es hermoso- ninguna entendio a que venia ese comentario de black star - entonces ¿ los seguimos o no?

\- vamos.- sentencio el shinigami con decisión

Cuando los alcanzaron vieron como llegaron a un callejon y en el lugar habia una especie de portal esperandolos. despues de que los cuatro individuos lo cruzaran no dudaron un segundo en correr y cruzarlo tambien

del otro lado llegaron a lo que parecia ser la death room. alli estaban shinigami sama y la death scythe esperandolos. grande era la sorpresa al ver que ya no eran el padre de kid y el señor albarn. ese shinigami sama se veia mas poderoso y temerario

\- pedazo de imbecil! te dije que los trajeras y ya!- grito el dios de la muerte

\- eso hice

\- si? mira bien idiota- continuo señalando a los intrusos

\- aaahhh- reflexiono viendolos, su expresion era de recien entender lo obvio

\- es que no puedes hacer nada bien?!

\- es que me vez cara de niñera o que? - riño el ninja

soul, kid y black star miraban asombrados la situacion. ayase golpeo su cara con la palma de su mano de forma exasperada y se refirio a los adultos.

\- con todo respeto padre, star sensei... - dijo mirando a los dos que discutian y luego se dirijio al tercero que observaba divertido la situacion- death scythe evans...TRIO DE IMBECILES! POR QUE MIERDA NOS SIGUIERON? - grito lo ultimo señalando a kid y sus compañeros

\- fue idea de kid! - gritaron soul y black asustados ante la presencia del nuevo shinigami sama

\- si claro, par de cobardes- y asi ellos tres empezaron a discutir tambien

\- como sea- el hombre de cabello azul se expresó desinteresado- Donde esta patty?

\- fue a acompañar a liz y a tsubaki al aeropuerto- contesto el hombre de traje negro y cabello blanco

\- es cierto! me voy con ella. vamos sakura

\- claro padre mio- hablo entuciasmada la rubia subiendose en la espalda de su padre y saliendo de la death room - adiosito

\- ayase estas castigado. ustedes tres vuelvan por donde vinieron- hablo el padre del pelirosa con su tipica expresion neutral

\- un momento. yo no me voy de aqui hasta aclarar algunas cosas- el shinigami de cabello rosa se enfrentaba a su padre

\- nosotros aqui como que sobramos- hablo el señor evans tomando a su hijo - ven pequeño soul y pequeño black. oh maka va a amar esto- el hombre de ojos rubies se llevo a los dos jovenes de cabello blanco y tambien se llevo al joven ninja

-quiero hablar de mi madre. quiero saber que le ocurrio y como murio. QUIERO LA VERDAD- se revelaba ayase contra su padre. kid parecia interesado en saber la verdad tambien

el hombre estaba muy molesto. los dos chicos querian escucharlo y el no planeaba decirles nada

\- es suficiente- hablo con voz de mando - ayase vete ahora mismo. Tú, - hablo refiriendose a kid - busca a tus compañeros y quiero que se vayan ahora

ante esto death the kid permanecio serio dejando claro que no se dejaria intimidar- me quiero quedar

\- esto no es asunto tuyo. Lárgate - espeto ayase

\- tambien quiero escuchar- se defendio kid

\- valla que Eres idiota. Qué clase de pendejo quiere hacerse spoiler de su propia vida? eh!

\- yo solo quiero saber algunas cosas

\- que? quien es mi madre? veo que eres más lento que el simio como tu lo llamas

\- que tienes en mi contra?

\- que tienes tu en mi contra? que llegue a tu territorio y me hice amigo de tus amigos? que en tan poco tiempo me gane la confianza de ellos?... o mejor dicho de ella?

ayase seguia probocando a kid y este caia. ahora si estaba cabreado

\- hijo de...

\- ni siquiera lo digas porque te rompo la cara

\- quiero ver que lo intentes bastardo

\- ya sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu. maldito subnormal

y asi los dos jovenes empezaron a golpearse sin control. no era una batalla normal entre tecnicos o shinigamis. eran dos jovenes molestos dandose puños y patadas


	15. Chapter 13

Saben que? Aqui esta

Actualice, tarde per lo hago igual

Voy a subir el final y tambien subir mi otro fic que nunca termine de escribir, pero si lo subo tal vez me motive a continuarlo.

En el capitulo anterior quedamos en que kid y ayase peleaban como niños...

Advertencia, alisten los pañuelos

\- no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto- shinigami sama se quitó la máscara y se acercó a los chicos para separarlos.

kid estaba montado sobre ayase mientras forcejeaban. en ese momento el shinigami adulto tomo a kid del cuello de su chaleco y lo levanto, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con su hijo. Ambos, con las respiraciones agitadas y jadeando, se miraban con profundo odio

\- si les digo lo que quieren saber se van a calmar? - pregunto, o más bien ordeno el hombre. Ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo con asombro. ayase sabia que desde que su madre murió su padre no volvió a quitarse la mascara de shinigami

El padre de ayase era sumamente apuesto. Sus brillantes y penetrantes ojos dorados podían intimidar a cualquiera y sus líneas sanzu estaban completas y resaltaban bastante en su cabellera negra

El dios tomo asiento en su trono (tenía un trono ok) y respiro profundo. Los dos chicos tomaron asiento en el suelo

\- era algo inevitable, stein me lo había advertido en el momento en que nos casamos. yo sabia que sucedería pero me negué a aceptarlo. Y cuando ayase cumplió cinco años comenzó a suceder. Solía despertar en medio de la madrugada llorando y gritando que volvería por ella. Nunca me dijo que era lo que la asustaba tanto, siempre trato de ocultarlo para no preocuparnos pero sus ataques eran cada vez peores...

\- yo... recuerdo eso... recuerdo una vez... - ayase interrumpió la narración de su padre y de inmediato le prestaron atención para que continuara su aporte

Flash back

Ayase estaba en la cocina cuando la escucho. Su madre estaba en la sala y lloraba de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos

\- me medusa sama- hablaba aterrada entre sollozos

\- porque te engañas? - pregunto una voz en eco - tu no mereces esa vida que llevas.

\- dejarme en paz. Por favor. Te lo suplico!

\- jamas te desharás de mi. mientras tu vivas yo estare en ti

en ese momento sono una voz infernal "entregaré a la locura y acaba con todo "

Fin del flash back

\- despues de eso cayo inconciente al suelo y tuve que conseguir ayuda para que la llevaran a su habitación

el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

\- por que no me lo dijo? - se pregunto su padre con un deje de rabia y frustración en su voz - esa maldita bruja !

El hombre respiro profundo y continuo

\- asi siguieron las cosas hasta que ya no lo resistió mas. Una noche se levanto con la mirada perdida y recorrió la casa hasta llegar a la cocina y tomar un cuchillo. esa noche yo me encontraba aqui en shibusen . se dirigió al cuarto de ayase y lo apuñalo con el cuchillo, despues al no encontrar a nadie mas para matar huyo. liz fue quien la vio salir de la mansión con la mirada perdida y su sonrisa sadica mientras se limpiaba la sangre y de inmediato nos llamó a todos. stein y maka se quedaron con tigo, mientras black star, Soul y yo fuimos tras ella pero no la alcanzamos.

ambos chicos estaban en silencio. todo ... todo era demasiado impactante

\- le seguimos el rastro durante dos años. A donde quiera que iba causaba destrucción y sufrimiento. Mato millones de personas y consumió las almas de inocentes. cada vez se hacía mas fuerte hasta que llego incluso a consumir el alma de su propia arma y compañero

\- ragnarock - susurraron ambos muchachos

\- esa noche. - retomó el impulso y continuo- ya sabíamos dónde estaba. como shinigami sama era mi deber exterminar aquella amenaza. un escuadrón especial de técnicos y armas se presentó con migo a su escondite, entre ellos estaba Soul. Cuando llegamos a ella estaba en el tejado de una iglesia observando la luna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabo con todos y tomo sus almas. yo estaba gravemente herido y al poco tiempo caí junto a unos escombros. Cuando se acercó a mí, pude ver un brillo de vida en sus ojos, parecía que sabía quién era yo. Tomo mi mano y señalo a su cabeza mientras de sus ojos salían unas pocas lágrimas. Sabía lo que me quiso decir con esa simple acción.

\- el infierno esta en mi cabeza- articuló kid con voz muda.

\- en un movimiento rápido saco su espada y se atravesó a si misma calleando en mis apriete fuerte contra mi pecho. Yo le pedía que resistirera, que no me dejara. No podía soportar perderla definitivamente, me negaba a la idea de que ya no estaría a mi lado. Finalmente susurro "gracias" con una sonrisa melancolica en su bello rostro cubierto de sangre y lágrimas de ambos. chrona se desvanecio en la oscuridad de la noche.

la habitación se lleno de silencio y fue en ese momento en que cada uno noto la humedad en su rostro

kid ahora conocía el futuro que le esperaba y lo que vivirian. Pensaba en el tan trágico final que le esperaba a chrona. ya todo era obvio en su mente

ayase supo la verdad. hasta ese dia todos pensaban que shinigami sama había matado y exterminado a aquella cruel y despiadada bruja que amenazo al mundo entero hace años

death te kid, es decir shinigami sama, revivio el dolor de haber perdido a su amada. aquella mujer a la que amo con locura hasta desear dar la vida por ella. su esposa, la madre de su hijo, la persona mas importante en su vida. su mundo se había desplomado el dia en que la perdio.

momentos despues shinigami sama recupero su semblante neutral

\- algo mas que deseen saber?

\- no lo se. hablanos de ella

el pensar en ella volvió a traer paz y tranquilidad a su alma

\- todo fue tan... perfecto. Poco a poco pasamos de ser enemigos a simples conocidos y amigos, y el tiempo que pasamos juntos se hacía más y más hasta ser inseparables. No supe que me enamoro pero todo en ella era especial. su timidez y sumisión, su inocencia la cual me hizo desear enseñarle el mundo. Quería apoyarla y brindarle todo lo que alguna vez le falto... yo creí que la ayudaba pero fue ella quien me salvo... me salvo de la soledad. ella me amo por quien era sin importar nada, ni mis problemas o mis defectos. me acepto tal cual era y consiguió mi amor, luchando por ganar un espacio en mi vida y en mi corazón, dia a dia con trabajo duro y paciencia. Fue bastante perseverante

\- Me cambio. Cambio mi vida y se convirtió en todo mi mundo. Me amaba y decía amar todo de mí, incluso las cosas que yo odiaba de mí mismo. ella era mi apoyo y mi fortaleza

Su sonrisa, tan hermosa y simétrica, tan real, tan autentica. Sin pretensiones. Esa sonrisa cuando descubría algo nuevo para ella, algo que por supuesto yo ya conocía. Pero desde su forma de ver el mundo todo se hacía más bello e interesante. Esa sonrisa que pocos tenían la oportunidad de apreciar.

Yo siempre creí que la simetría era lo más importante para mí, y aun la valoro. Pero cuando estaba con ella, todo pasaba a segundo plano-

Los dos jóvenes escuchaban atentamente al shinigami mayor, tanto fue el amor que le tuvo en vida y aun después de muerta que la hacía parecer el ser más bello y perfecto de la creación


	16. Fin

**han pasado ochenta y cuatro años**

 **jajaaajaja**

 **bueno después de mucho estoy aquí de vuelta para darle un final a esta historia, subirlo porque ya estaba escrito. pensé que ya había quedado en el olvido pero recibi un lindo comentario y aqui estoy, todavia hay esperanza**

 **en fin... En que quedamos? Shinigami sama estaba hablando de la mujer que amaba a kis y ayase (su hijo y su version del pasado)**

 **fue algo muy bonito y dramatico asi que ... Que llegue la comedia**

Minutos despues

\- en la ducha, la sala, el jardin, centro comercial, aqui, habitación de liz, casa de maka y Soul, en un salón de clases, avión, auto, armario, la cocina...

shinigami sama mencionaba lugares mientras ayase se traumatizaba cada vez mas y kid se ponía cada ves mas rojo. y todo porque al pelirosa le dio por darse de gracioso preguntando cosas mas _intimas_. jamas se le ocurrió que su padre le seguiría el juego respondiendo a sus preguntas con lujo de detalles

flash back

\- desean saber algo mas de ella? - pregunto el shinigami adulto

los chicos meditaron un momento hasta que al pelirosa se le ocurrió una broma infalible para molestar a su padre

\- como era en la cama? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras kid le daba un golpe. su sonrisa se borro cuando vio la misma expresión en su padre. el nunca caia en sus trucos. ( algo asi como Soy tu padre, a mi no me trolleas)

asi que muy tranquilo respondió con lujo de detalles

fin flash back

despues de eso llegaron de nuevo la death scythe y los jóvenes con una mujer de cabello rubio que vestia una bata de maestra.

notaron a los dos jóvenes traumados y al hombre riendo divertido de ellos

\- que les ocurre? - se atrevio a preguntar Soul

\- nada. estarán bien- contesto el shinigami mayor restándole importancia - bueno creo que es hora de que vuelvan a su epoca

dicho esto los chicos se despidieron y ayase se ofreció a acompañarlos. antes de que kid se fuera shinigami sama se acerco a el

-un consejo. date prisa y aprovecha cada momento.

kid asintió firme y se marcho a traves del portal

Cuando los cuatro se retiraron, en la habitación solo se encontraba mark con los tres adultos por lo cual se encontraba muy nervioso

-creí que los viajes en el tiempo eran una cosa imposible- comento con calma el hombre de ojos rubi

\- no es imposible, pero se le considera una magia prohibida – explico la muerte- cualquier acción o palabra dicha podría crear una reaccion en cadena que pudiera alterar el curso del destino

\- dando como resultado una falla en el espacio/tiempo y posiblemente creación de un futuro o realidad alterna- finalizo la señora evans

-lo que significa…?- se aventuro a preguntar su hijo

-que cuando lleguen tus compañeros van a pasar mucho tiempo castigados hijo

al llegar al otro lado los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al shibusen en silencio.

\- maka es la nueva stein jajaja - black star comento rompiendo el silencio y riendo junto a Soul. kid y ayase se encontraban un poco mas atrás caminando mas tranquilos

\- ahora se por que tengo esa horrible cicatriz en el vientre- comento ayase casual mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

al llegar al shibusen las chicas los estaban esperando

\- donde estaban ustedes? -pregunto liz por todas

\- estábamos conociendo a los padres de ellos- contesto black star mientras reia. lo cual hizo que los vieran con sospecha

-y mark tenia un hermanita- menciono Soul con brillitos en los ojos recordando a una pequeña "mini maka "

\- eres un pervertido - menciono su técnica con molestia

-descuida maka no te pongas celosa. yo solo te quiero a ti- mencionaba la guadaña mientras la abrazaba muy melosamente y ella se sonrojo cual tomate maduro

las demás miraron asombradas la escena.

kid se aclaro la garganta para dirigir la atención hacia el - estaba pensando que podríamos hacer una fiesta hoy en la mansion

\- de verdad?- preguntaron las thompson ilucionadas.

el shinigami asintió con la cabeza y sus armas se fueron alegres a prepararlo todo

-y que celebramos kid?

\- nada en especial, estamos todos juntos y el mundo esta en paz

en ese momento volvieron las thompson

\- vamos chicas. tenemos que comprar lindos atuendos para la fiesta - anunció liz mientras patty se encargaba de llevarse a las chicas por la fuerza- kid. nos das dinero?

el mencionado le entrego una tarjeta de crédito sin la menor preocupación. lo cual asombro de sobremanera a todos

\- señorita liz - llamo amable ayase - le pido especialmente que consiga para mi amiga chrona el mas hermoso vestido de la noche. solo usted podría hacerla lucir mas bella de lo que ya es

tras ese comentario las chicas murmuraron y soltaron suspiros. liz estaba complacida por el cumplido chrona sonreía halagada.

esa noche en la fiesta

kid observaba como todos disfrutaban de la fiesta y centró su vista en chrona. esa noche lucia especial, se veía feliz y sonreía abiertamente, se veía hermosa.

-hola pervertido - saludo ayase sentandose junto a el - que tanto miras? -

kid se sonrojo y esquivo la mirada divertida del otro chico

\- lo se, estoy traumatizado. - recalcó riendo un poco - se ve hermosa ¿no lo crees?

kid volvió su mirada a chrona. llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón blanco y unas zapatillas negras. su cabello estaba muy bien peinado con dos broches. perfectamente simétrica. estaba sonriendo mientras observaba como Soul se había vuelto el chico mas amoroso y meloso con su técnica, decía que el amor era lo mas cool y que ellos dos estarían juntos por siempre.

despues recorrió el lugar con la mirada para ver como black star y patty arrasaban con la comida y tsubaki trataba de controlarlos mientras liz buscaba chicos con quienes coquetear. sonrio divertido, atesoraria esos momentos de una adolescencia tranquila con sus amigos. cuando decidió volver su vista a chrona, ayase ya estaba en esa escena. charlaba alegremente con chrona.

aunque en ese momento ya se consideraría absurdo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al verlos juntos tan alegres. trato de reflexionar ¿en que momento empezó a sentir algo por la chica de la sangre negra? Aunque eso ya no importaba ahora. solo importaba lo feliz que se veía después de todo por lo que había vivido, saber que después de todo ella era fuerte y valiente porque estaba ahi de pie, adelante, en la lucha a la cual llamamos vida. y eso era admirable, la admiraba mucho.

recordo lo que le dijo el padre de ayase, su version futura. no pensaria en el futuro, disfrutaría el presente y aprovecharía cada momento. y tambien aprovecharía cada oportunidad para estar con la futura madre de su hijo y darle toda la felicidad que alguna vez le fato.

Se acerco al grupo de amigos que ya estaba reunido riendo y disfrutando el momento

-oye chrona. cuando me vaya, te gustaría visitarme alguna vez? - pregunto ayase- a mi y a mi padre nos encantaría tenerte de visita

\- ya quiere presentarla con su familia- menciono liz picara y los demás tambien se rieron

\- pero mejor no- agrego el pelirosa abrazando a kid por el cuello- capaz y mi padre no la deja regresar jajaja ¿no es asi kid?

kid suspiro molesto y se soltó del agarre

\- relajante amigo. eres tan fácil de molestar- claro, como era mas fácil hacer molestar a kid que a su propio padre

el semiazabache recordó porque estaba allí y se acerco a chrona

-podríamos hablar un momento a solas?- pregunto con su típica expresión seria mientras se dirigía a otra habitacion. chrona lo siguió

-cof cof pervertido - rio ayase y kid le envío una mirada asesina - no le vallas a hacer nada a mi querida chrona- menciono tanto retador y divertido mientras los demás reian

kid camino molesto hacia la salida y chrona lo siguió. al llegar al jardin ambos tomaron asiento en una banca frente a una fuente de agua. pasaron un corto tiempo observandola hasta que kid decidió romper el silencio.

\- quería disculparme por lo que dije hoy. perdoname si te molesto.

chrona no contesto. solo se quedo observando el agua con una mirada melancólica. despues de unos segundos susurro un suave "gracias " por lo bajo

\- y además, quería agradecerte por haberme protegido durante la pelea. no debiste hacerlo

no supo como responder a eso. tampoco entendía muy bien porque lo hizo, el era muy importante para ella y por un momento llego a pensar que lo hizo solo para ganarse su confianza

\- puedo preguntar algo?- retomó el joven

la pelirosa se vovio a verlo esperando la interrogante

\- por que te llevas tan bien con ayase? parece que es muy importante para ti- menciono lo último un tanto dolido

chrona no entendía a que venia eso tan de repente. pero no quería que se molestara por no responderle y arrunarlo todo, asi que se tomo un momento para meditar sus palabras, un tiempo que parecía eterno para el

\- el ha sido... la primera persona que se ha acercado a mi y me ha querido conocer desde que me vio. y despues de conocer mi pasado no me juzgó, no le importo en absoluto las cosas que hice... a cuantas personas herí...

en ese momento un par de lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

\- el no sintió pena... o desprecio... y por primera vez alguien entendió todo mi dolor...- entonces comenzó a llorar mientras inutilmente trataba de secar sus lágrimas con las manos

kid sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, verla llorar le afecto mucho mas de lo que esperaba. no podía seguir, no quería verla en ese estado.

guiado por su instinto se acerco a ella y la rodeo en un calido abrazo deseando calmar su dolor. chrona se sorprendió por la accion del shinigami pero no se alejo, se sentía tan recorfortante.

unos minutos despues, cuando ella dejo de llorar, kid se alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos. coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de la pelirosa y con sus pulgares seco sus lágrimas .en ese momento no fueron necesarias las palabras.

era el momento perfecto, sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros de distancia cuando...

-sonrian - pidió ayase mientras el flash de una camara los segaba a ambos por unos instantes

cuando reaccionaron ayase le "restrego en la cara" a kid la foto instantánea. el semiazabache estaba rojo, tanto de ira como de vergüenza.

-maldito bastardo!

-no soy un bastardo porque mis padres estaban casados

el pelirosa salio corriendo siendo perseguido por un furioso kid en una escena muy cómica mientras chrona solo los observaba correr un poco divertida.

despues de darle como veinte vueltas a la mansión ayase se refugio con chrona de nuevo , al poco tiempo kid lo alcanzo

\- me la regalas? - pidió amablemente chrona

-claro! todo por ti chrona chan - ayase le entrego la fotografía con una enorme sonrisa. ella la recibió y pronto volvió a entrar a la fiesta seguida de su nuevo amigo.

kid se quedo allí, pensando. reflexionó acerca de muchas cosas. sabia lo que ocurriría en un futuro y tambien sabia que aunque lo intentase no podría cambiarlo. pero no era hora de pensar en eso, ahora quería volver a la fiesta y vivir el presente.

cuando entro en la habitación principal estaba sonando una cancion de rock cortesía de black star y soul

dime que no estoy soñando

dime que sientes lo mismo que yo

entonces buscare el paraíso en tu habitación

al otro lado de la pista estaba ella. muy sonriente con su fotografían en mano mientras ayase aseguraba que podían conseguir una mejor

 _Nena que estas esperando_

 _si no tenermos nada que perder_

 _y otra vez estoy temblando sin querer_

camino hacia ellos decidido. iba a terminar lo que comenzó hace unos minutos antes de ser interrumpidos. se acerco por detrás sorprendiendola un poco. la tomo de la mano sin decir palabra y se alejaron un poco hasta casi el centro de la pista de baile

 _Porque hoy me siento solo_

 _entre la multitud_

 _y si hay alguien que pueda entenderme quien si no tu_

ahora estaban frente a frente. vio esa sonrisa tranquila y el brillo en sus ojos, en ellos pudo ver cuan feliz lucia el tambien a su lado.

era el momento perfecto, solo por ser ahora. coloco suavemente sus manos sobre sus mejillas y unio sus labios en un dulce beso

 _Acercate y besame_

 _quiero que lo hagas como yo te enseñe_

 _a que esperas mujer_

 _si el cielo esta bajo nuueeestroooos pieeeeees_

* solo de guitarra *

\- le dije que le conseguiría una mejor

ayase bajo la camara para encontrarse con maka y los demas. unos momentos despues todos estaban en la pista de baile

terminada la fiesta ayase se despidió de maka, Soul, black star, tsubaki, liz y patty. le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida a chrona y le entrego la fotografía, se despidió de kid con un firme apretón de manos y se marcho.

cuando volvió a su época se dirigió a la death room donde se encontraba su padre observando con nostalgia una vieja fotografía. después de eso ambos se dirigieron a casa mientras ayase en su interior pensaba en lo productivo e interesante que fue su dia.

fin


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Se encontraban tres jóvenes mientras veían a la pantalla de una computadora portatil.

ayase y sus compañeros miraban por decimoquinta vez el video de kid en su ataque de simetría. lo habían subido a YouTube y shinigami-sama,su padre, los habia castigado obligandolos a limpiar y barrer todo TODO el shibusen. pero ellos se escondieron en un salón de clases y estaban perdiendo el tiempo en internet, revisando el facebook y viendo vídeos de enchufe tv y vete a la versh como siempre. entonces decidieron volver a disfrutar con la razón de su castigo

-jajaja valió totalmente la pena, esto es muy cool - reia la guadaña

\- porque no grabamos cuando mi papa se autoproclamo dios y cayo del pico mas alto de la escuela (de nuevo ) jajaja - se lamentaba sakura mientras se secaba una pequeña lágrima de la comisura del ojo

-de hecho...-sonrio con malicia el joven shinigami para sacar su telefono

\- no mames ! tienes mas?- hablo la ninja emocionada

\- no se los mostré porque no quería quedar mal con sus padres-dijo mientras le dio play al video. se vieron las típicas escenas de black star gritando y comportándose como un simio, patty riendo como una demente, kid con sus ataques de simetría, chrona sin saber como lidiar con nada, tsubaki tratando de calmarlos, liz coqueteando y asustandose, escenas muy gay entre Soul y black y muuuchooosss maka-chops

-jajaja esto vale oro! - gritaba la rubia mientras ella y su arma se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa – vamos subirlo también a youtube con la musica de hámster dance

ayase tambien se reia a carcajadas con sus camaradas cuando dos adultos entraron al salon

-no deberían estar limpiando chicos? - hablo un hombre de abundante cabellera albina y ojos rubi

los tres jóvenes prácticamente brincaron del susto

-eh-eh-e est-esto nosotros

-y que es lo que estan viendo? - hablo el hombre de cabello azul en puntas

-NADA!- ocultaron la evidencia

-sera mejor que nos dejen ver o le avisaremos a shinigami-sama que no estan cumpliendo su castigo

-no no no no! por favor tio soul, papa. Tengan compasión- la ojiceleste no quería limpiar, odiaba limpiar- ayase muestrales

-bien, les muestro- hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra, era muy listo

en cuanto los adultos terminaron de ver el video sintieron pena de si mismos, ya no eran los mismos chicos idiotas y se sentían avergonzados de sus comportamientos pasados. en el momento que el ninja intento tomar el telefono, el joven de ojos dorados lo alejo de su alcance

-ustedes dijeron ver y ya vieron- proclamo con autosuficiente

"que listo " pensaron ellos con fastidio

-tengo una idea- menciono el oji rubi -tu me pasas ese video y yo te daré a ti uno que te gustaría tener

-jajaja creen que pueden comprarme, no creo que haya un video mejor que este

\- espera aqui- la death scythe salio corriendo del salón y al poco tiempo volvió con un cd- cambiamos?

le acerco el CD y el joven vio que este tenia escrito su nombre

-si te preguntas de donde lo saque, fue maka quien se lo robo a tu padre de las cosas de tu madre

-hecho - dijo con voz decidida. ayase les envío el video por watsapp y lo "borro " de su celular .tomo el CD y lo guardo en su chaqueta

-por que? -reclamaron sus amigos. pero el sólo tomo la escoba y se dirigió a la salida a continuar su castigo.

galows mansión

el joven pelirrosa entro en su habitación y cerro con seguro la puerta. estaba agotado. después de horas, dias y semanas el y sus compañeros habían dejado el shibusen impecable. saco el CD que aun guardaba en la chaqueta de su traje y lo observo detenidamente . introdujo el CD en su DVD, se acosto en su enorme cama y encendió su televisor LCD pantalla plana 60" con teatro en casa

video~~~~

-holaaa saluda a la camara chrona- se escuchaba por la voz que quien grababa era Soul

se podía ver a la pelirrosa sentada en un sofa de la mansión con un pequeño bultito en los brazos y junto a ella, parado a un lado del sofa con una mirada inexpresiva, estaba el padre del pequeño bebe. chrona alzo la vista y sonrió para la camara

-awww es taaaannn lindo –

en ese momento llegaron maka y las hermanas thomson. patty llevaba tambien una pequeña en brazos y maka tenia una enorme panza de siete meses

-espero que tu bebe tambien nazca pronto maka chan- tsubaki llego con una cesta de regalos y cosas para el bebe de chrona.

-y sera un pequeño muy cool como su padre- intervino Soul al otro lado de la camara

black star llego y se acerco a patty-si si el bebe es lindo pero no como mi pequeña y grandiosa sakura- tomo a la bebe y le dio un beso a su esposa- después de todo es la hija de este gran dios- se auto alababa como siempre mientras jugaba con la pequeña

chrona contemplaba a su niño cuando algo, o mas bien alguien, salio de su espalda

\- aaahh cuanto tiempo que tenia sin salir, y todo por culpa de el- grito señalando al pequeño bebe que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento

El shinigami le envío una mirada de odio a ragnarock pero este lo ignoro

-pero miren que feo es! y le saco lo asimetrico al papa- grito señalando al pequeño que heredó las tres líneas blancas a un lado de su cabeza

y como siempre ese comentario fue suficiente para que el serio e imponente shinigami cayera en uno de sus ataques de depresión

-tiene razon! mi hijo es una basura asimétrica y todo es culpa mía. soy basura, no meresco vivir. perdoname chrona por hacer a nuestro hijo un mounstruo asimétrico - lloraba mientras golpeaba la pared en un acto desesperado de depresión (por lomenos no se tiro al suelo)

ragnarock reia escandalosamente y el bebe comenzó a llorar igual que su padre. la madre tambien empezaba a alterarse, aun no sabia lidiar con controlar los llantos de ambos.

entre el llanto del bebe, el llanto del padre y las risas fuertes de ragnarock y la familia star todo parecía un caos

liz rodo los ojos y mando a su amiga embarazada una señal para que se hiciese cargo de la situacion. momento después la sangre negra quedó noqueado por un libro de maternidad. el shinigami tambien recibió un fuerte maka chop cayendo semi inconsciente al sofa junto a su esposa y su hijo

liz ayudo callando a patty y a su pequeña sobrinita, acto seguido el ninja tambien hizo silencio. ahora solo faltaba calmar al pequeño bebito

casi por instinto la pelirrosa empezó a tararear una dulce melodía que lo calmo y lo ayudó a dormir. todos estaban enternecidos ante aquella hermosa escena.

death the kid se acerco a su esposa e hijo, era un cuadro tan perfecto

\- bien, vamos Soul. es tu turno de hacer la cena- dijo la oji jade halando al camarógrafo

este respondió con un bufido y lo que recibió fue una mirada de odio de su mujer. dejo la camara en una mesa y salio junto con maka. asi todos, poco a poco, salieron de la habitación dejando a la pareja con su retoño; sin percatarse de que la camara seguía grabando.

-crees que puedas lidiar con el? - pregunto el hombre divertido

\- absolutamente - respondió la mujer con una sonrisa aun sin despegar la vista del bebe- aunque sea un mounstruo asimetrico- añadio de forma sarcastica

-sabes que no es cierto, mi pequeño ayase- contesto el hombre acariciando los rosados cabellos de su hijo mientras tambien lo contemplaba- para mi eres perfecto

la pelirosa continuo tarareando aquella cancion por un largo rato

 _Es pronto para comprender..._

 _que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez_

 _que escuches hoy mi voz,_

 _que tanto te cantó_

 _los meses que tu fuiste yo._

 _Es pronto para comprender..._

 _la vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver_

 _si lloras cantaré_

 _si sufres te hablaré_

 _si mueres moriré también._

cuando el video acabo el joven se seco un par de lagrimas con una sonrisa melancólica en su bello rostro. retrocedió el video a la parte en la cual su madre tarareaba aquella canción, se dejo caer en la cama y se durmió sonriente.

fin

... o no

Elizabeth thompson subía a buscar a su querido sobrino para que la acompañara a ella, a su hermana y a su sobrina de compras. la puerta estaba con seguro pero a ella nunca le importo. abrió con una de las copias de llaves que tenia de la casa. al entrar se encontró con una escena muy tierna

shinigami- sama llego a la mansión y se encontró con la mayor de las thompson

\- kid tienes que ver esto -llego corriendo muy contenta a su encuentro.

el nombrado subió a la habitación de su hijo como le indico su arma. el joven dormía. se veia tan tranquilo, y se parecía tanto a su madre. una perfecta mezcla entre ambos. el padre se sintió enternecido mientras contemplaba a su pequeño hijo. porque si, para un padre sus hijos nunca crecen.

en ese momento su expresión paternal cambio por una sonrisa torcida tipo stein. reia con malicia mientras sacaba su smart phone samsung galaxi ( no se que modelo)

-asi que te gustan las camaras. ¿no, hijo?

después saco un marcador negro permanente y garabateo en su cara

-y esto ira a facebook

salió de la habitación. después de muchos años consiguió su infantil y estúpida venganza. llegando a la puerta volvió a su posición de padre, se acerco a la cama y acobijo al muchacho

-descansa hijo- le dio un beso en la frente y este apareció sonreirle. después salio del cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado

ahora si fin


End file.
